MissionCodes
Overview MissionCodes or missionIds are used in MGSV to identify missions in lua and file names. Main missions fall into 6 main categories in 10k ranges. Story: 10k Extra: 20k Free: 30k Heli: 40k Online: 50k Shows: 60k Hard story missions (extreme, total stealth, subsistence) have a mission code 1k higher than the original mission. Specific mission codes System mission codes 1 : Init 5 : Title 60000 : Select Free mission codes 30010 : Afghanistan 30020 : Middle Africa 30050 : Mother Base 30150 : Mother Base Zoo 30250 : Mother Base Quarantine Helicopter 40010 : Afghanistan 40020 : Middle Africa 40050 : Mother Base 40060 : Helispace (This and the location HLSP don't physically exist in the game's data) Online 50050 : FOB Shows 65020 : E3 2014, Afghanistan 65030 : E3 2014, Mother Base 65050 : E3 2014 65060 : TGS 2014, Middle Africa 65414 : Gamescom 2014 65415 : TGS 2014 65416 : TGS 2014 Sequence mission codes The Phantom Pain main ops From TppUIBootInit.lua > TppUiCommand.RegistMissionEpisodeNo(missionCode,episodeNumber) 10010 : Prologue - Awakening 10020 : Mission 1 - Phantom Limbs 10030 : Mission 2 - Flashback Diamond Dogs 10036 : Mission 3 - A Heroes Way 10043 : Mission 4 - C2W 10033 : Mission 5 - Over the Fence 10040 : Mission 6 - Where Do the Bees Sleep 10041 : Mission 7 - Red Brass 10044 : Mission 8 - Occupation Forces 10054 : Mission 9 - Backup Back Down 10052 : Mission 10 - Angel With Broken Wings 10050 : Mission 11 - Cloaked in Silence 10070 : Mission 12 - Hellbound 10080 : Mission 13 - Pitch Dark 10086 : Mission 14 - Lingua Franca 10082 : Mission 15 - Footprints of Phantoms 10090 : Mission 16 - Traitors Caravan 10091 : Mission 17 - Rescue the Intel Agents 10100 : Mission 18 - Blood Runs Deep 10195 : Mission 19 - On the Trail 10110 : Mission 20 - Voices 10121 : Mission 21 - The War Economy 10115 : Mission 22 - Retake the Platform 10120 : Mission 23 - The White Mamba 10085 : Mission 24 - Close Contact 10200 : Mission 25 - Aim True Ye Vengeful 10211 : Mission 26 - Hunting Down 10081 : Mission 27 - Root Cause 10130 : Mission 28 - Code Talker 10140 : Mission 29 - Metallic Archaea 10150 : Mission 30 - Skull Face 10151 : Mission 31 - Sahelanthropus 10045 : Mission 32 - To Know Too Much 11043 : Mission 33 - Subsistence C2W 11054 : Mission 34 - Extreme Backup, Back Down 10093 : Mission 35 - Cursed Legacy 11082 : Mission 36 - Stealth Footprints of Phantoms 11090 : Mission 37 - Extreme Traitors Caravan 10156 : Mission 38 - Extraordinary 11033 : Mission 39 - Stealth Over the Fence 11050 : Mission 40 - Extreme Cloaked in Silence 10171 : Mission 41 - Proxy War Without End 11140 : Mission 42 - Extreme Metallic Archaea 10240 : Mission 43 - Shining Lights, Even in Death 11080 : Mission 44 - Stealth Pitch Dark 10260 : Mission 45 - A Quiet Exit 10280 : Mission 46 - Truth - The Man Who Sold the World 11121 : Mission 47 - Stealth The War Economy 11130 : Mission 48 - Extreme Code Talker 11044 : Mission 49 - Subsistence Occupation Forces 11151 : Mission 50 - Extreme Sahelanthropus "Missing" Missions Sources: Excel document \Assets\tpp\script\lib\TppDefine.lua, TppStory.lua 10230: - Kingdom of the Flies - (No substantial assets exist at all in TPP) ''Set in its own eponymous and also missing map, ''FLYK. 10034: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Afghanistan. 10060: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Afghanistan. 10153: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Afghanistan. 10154: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Middle Africa 10160: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Middle Africa. Cassette tapes relating to the child soldiers escaping also bear this mission code in their names. 10162: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Middle Africa. 10164: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Afghanistan. 10190: - Cassette tapes relating to Huey's exile bear this mission code in their names. That cutscene could have originally been triggered by selecting this mission in the mission list. 10199: - Mentioned in TppDefine.lua, set in Afghanistan. "Missing" Replay Missions 11041: - Extreme Red Brass (No actual ui title exists. Launching the mission via Infinite Heaven works. This applies to almost all of the following missing number Extreme missions.) 11085: - Extreme Close Contact 11036: - Extreme A Hero's Way 11091: - Extreme Rescue the Intel Agents 11195: - Extreme On the Trail 11211: - Extreme Hunting Down 11200: - Extreme Aim True, Ye Vengeful 11171: - Extreme Proxy War Without End 11115: - Extreme Retake the Platform (Unlike the other missing number Extreme missions, is broken - spawns no enemies, among other bugs) 11052: - Extreme Angel With Broken Wings 11070: - Unknown Hellbound - (This and the following missions only have orphaned mentions by missionCode in scripts and don't have enough data to be played via Infinite Heaven) ''Mentioned in TppStory.lua. 11100: - Unknown Blood Runs Deep - Mentioned in TppStory.lua. 11110: - Unknown Voices - Mentioned in TppStory.lua. 11150: - Unknown Skull Face - Mentioned in TppStory.lua. 11230: - Unknown Kingdom of the Flies - Mentioned in TppStory.lua. 11240: - Unknown Shining Lights, Even in Death - Mentioned in TppStory.lua. 11260: - Unknown A Quiet Exit - Mentioned in TppStory.lua. 11280: - Unknown Truth: The Man Who Sold The World - Mentioned in TppStory.lua. Ground Zeroes/Extra 20010: 01 - GROUND ZEROES 20020: 02 - Eliminate the Renegade Threat 20030: 03 - Classified Intel Acquisition 20040: 04 - Intel Operative Rescue 20050: 05 - Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements 20060: 06 - Deja Vu 20070: 07 - Jamais Vu Survive Missions 10010 - Prologue 10035 - First battle with The Lord of Dust 10050 - Battle against Seth 10060 - Ending Side Ops/Quests Sideops also have numeric ids separate from missioncodes. Side ops fall into 9 main categories in 10k ranges Infantry extraction/elimination: 10k Rescue: 20k Animal: 30k MB or container: 40k Vehicle elimination: 50k Mines or keyitem: 60k Wandering Puppets: 70k Wandering MSF soldier: 80k Story or Gunsmith: 90k Side Op ids From tpp_quest.eng.lng2 > name_qquestId LangId format (e.g. name_q10010) Infantry extraction/elimination 10010 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 01 10020 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 02 10080 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 03 10050 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 04 10040 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 05 10060 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 06 10200 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 07 10100 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 08 10300 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 09 10500 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 10 10400 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 11 10600 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 12 10030 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 13 10070 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 14 10700 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 15 10090 : Extract the Highly-Skilled Soldier 16 11010 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 01 11020 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 02 11030 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 03 11040 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 04 11400 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 05 11200 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 06 11080 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 07 11060 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 08 11090 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 09 11600 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 10 11050 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 11 11500 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 12 11300 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 13 11700 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 14 11070 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 15 11100 : Eliminate the Heavy Infantry 16 19010 : Extract Interpreter (Russian) 19011 : Extract Interpreter (Afrikaans) 19012 : Extract Interpreter (Kikongo) 19013 : Extract Interpreter (Pashto) Rescue 20015 : Unlucky Dog 01 20085 : Unlucky Dog 02 20205 : Unlucky Dog 03 20705 : Unlucky Dog 04 20095 : Unlucky Dog 05 20065 : Prisoner Extraction 01 20025 : Prisoner Extraction 02 20075 : Prisoner Extraction 03 20805 : Prisoner Extraction 04 20905 : Prisoner Extraction 05 20305 : Prisoner Extraction 06 20035 : Prisoner Extraction 07 23005 : Prisoner Extraction 08 20045 : Prisoner Extraction 09 21005 : Prisoner Extraction 10 20105 : Prisoner Extraction 11 24005 : Prisoner Extraction 12 20505 : Prisoner Extraction 13 20605 : Prisoner Extraction 14 25005 : Prisoner Extraction 15 27005 : Prisoner Extraction 16 26005 : Prisoner Extraction 17 20055 : Prisoner Extraction 18 22005 : Prisoner Extraction 19 20405 : Prisoner Extraction 20 20913 : Search for the Escaped Children 01 20914 : Search for the Escaped Children 02 20912 : Search for the Escaped Children 03 20910 : Search for the Escaped Children 04 20911 : Search for the Escaped Children 05 Animal extraction 30010 : Extract the Little Lost Sheep 39010 : Capture the Legendary Brown Bear 39011 : Capture the Legendary Ibis 39012 : Capture the Legendary Jackal Target practice or container extraction 40010 : Extract Materials Containers 42010 : Target Practice (Command Platform) 42020 : Target Practice (R&D Platform) 42030 : Target Practice (Support Unit Platform) 42040 : Target Practice (Base Development Platform) 42050 : Target Practice (Medical Platform) 42060 : Target Practice (Intel Team Platform) 42070 : Target Practice (Combat Unit Platform) Vehicle elimination 52030 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 01 52010 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 02 52040 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 03 52020 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 04 52050 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 05 52070 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 06 52060 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 07 52080 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 08 52090 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 09 52100 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 10 52130 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 11 52110 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 12 52120 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 13 52140 : Eliminate the Armored Vehicle Unit 14 52035 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 01 52025 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 02 52015 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 03 52075 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 04 52065 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 05 52045 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 06 52055 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 07 52095 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 08 52085 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 09 52105 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 10 52135 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 11 52115 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 12 52125 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 13 52145 : Eliminate the Tank Unit 14 52018 : Eliminate the Gunship Unit ''(Orphaned lang id) Mine clearing or blueprint extraction 60010 : Mine Clearing 01 60011 : Mine Clearing 02 60024 : Mine Clearing 03 60013 : Mine Clearing 04 60021 : Mine Clearing 05 60020 : Mine Clearing 06 60012 : Mine Clearing 07 60023 : Mine Clearing 08 60014 : Mine Clearing 09 60022 : Mine Clearing 10 60110 : Secure the ARM Blueprint 60111 : Secure the UA-DRONE Blueprint 60112 : Secure the IR-SENSOR Blueprint 60113 : Secure the DEVICE Blueprint 60114 : Secure the DEFENDER Blueprint 60115 : Secure the SMG Blueprint Wandering Puppets 71010 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 01 71300 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 02 71020 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 03 71600 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 04 71030 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 05 71070 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 06 71050 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 07 71700 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 08 71090 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 09 71040 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 10 71080 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 11 71060 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 12 71500 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 13 71400 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 14 71200 : Eliminate the Wandering Puppets 15 Wandering MSF soldier 80060 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 01 80020 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 02 80100 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 03 80200 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 04 80600 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 05 80400 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 06 80010 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 07 80700 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 08 80080 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 09 80040 : Extract the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers 10 Story or Legendary Gunsmith 99010 : Search for the Sniper "Quiet" 99011 : Visit Quiet 99012 : Secure Quiet 99020 : Make Contact with Emmerich 99030 : Extract the AI Pod 99040 : Secure the Remains of the Man on Fire 99050 : Eli's Challenge 99060 : Curing Paz's Amnesia 99080 : Intel Agent Extraction 99071 : Extract the Legendary Gunsmith 99070 : Extract the Legendary Gunsmith Again 99072 : Extract the Legendary Gunsmith Yet Again Unknown ?????: Driver's Ed 01 (Also orphaned. Info from lang data: "Pass through all the checkpoints on the deck of Mother Base within the time limit. Stop a vehicle on the starting point to make the markers appear and the training begin.") ?????: Driver's Ed 02 ?????: Driver's Ed 03 References TppDefine.lua TppStory.lua TppUIBootInit.lua tpp_quest.eng.lng2 xentax reddit Category:Lua Category:Guides